


Out of the Woods

by RacingHeart



Category: Political RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9344714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RacingHeart/pseuds/RacingHeart
Summary: Senator Rodham always went after exactly what she wanted. The object of the moment was Senator Clinton. But when he gets tangled up in feelings can she commit to him the way he wants?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to try something a little different. Kind of reverse their roles just a bit. And take them back in time a bit too. To an alternate universe. And Seven Devils is so freaking heavy I needed to switch gears. Oh and it took me longer to find a title for this thing than it did to write the first chapter.

Out of the Woods

 

~March 1979~

 

31-year-old Hillary Rodham had just been sworn in as junior Senator from Illinois a few months prior. Her reputation had proceeded her. She was brilliant, dedicated, accomplished, tough, and very opinionated. Everything that made most men cower in her presence. Something she secretly loved. 

There was man though that stood out in her mind. Another young junior Senator from Arkansas. There was just something about the way he spoke, deep voice, thick accent, profound knowledge, that pulled her in right from the beginning. He was tall and handsome and the way she caught him looking at her brought a smile to her lips and heat settle between her thighs. 

They had met a few times before. Now there were going to be on the same committee together. One for public education. Bill had tried to get out of it. He wanted to focus more on an economic committee but once he found out that Senator Rodham had not only joined the team but had suggested him as well, his mind was quickly made up. 

There was a light tap on her office door. “Senator Rodham?”

A thick Arkansas accent flooded her ears. She slowly lifted her eyes to find its owner leaned up against the doorjamb. “Senator Clinton.” she smiled. “What can I do for you?”

“I’m returning your call.”

“Funny, I don’t see a phone in your hand.”

“I prefer face to face.” he said. “So, what did you want to talk about?”

She abandoned her work and walked over to where he was. “I was just going to invite you for dinner.”

Bill was so intrigued, but he didn’t want to seem overly eager. “I already have plans.”

“Cancel them.”

“It’s business.” he replied. “Senator Dalton and I have a lot to go over.”

“Dalton?” she huffed. “You’re seriously going to pick dinner with him over dinner with me?”

Bill couldn’t seem to figure her out. She was incredibly smart, sharp and witty. Beautiful and demanding. She evoked something in him that no other woman ever had. She exuded a sense of power and intimidation. 

“Is that how they do things up North?” 

“I’m not sure what you mean, but we’re not as backward as the South.” she rubbed the salt in just a little. “Besides I was always taught to speak my mind.”

Somehow this woman robbed him of all coherent thought. “Southern women are just a little more reserved.”

“Mm.” she sighed. “I think you mean submissive. But have it your way.” she walked away from him. “Enjoy dinner with Henry. He’s about a hundred and ten. Dinner with him takes forever.”

Bill watched as she sat back down behind her desk. “I’ll pick you up at eight, Senator Rodham.”

“Seven.” she turned her attention back to her paperwork in front of her. “And please no plaid, Senator.”

“I wouldn’t dream of embarrassing you, your highness.” He bowed low and graceful, bringing a bright smile to her lips. 

“Thank you, sir.”

/////

He arrived at her townhouse right at seven o’clock. The door was opened after two knocks. And there she was in a short black cocktail dress, cleavage exposed, hugging her waist, flaring our over hips and stopping well above the knee. Dark curly hair swept up exposing her delicate neck. His eyes slid over her body cataloguing every last inch of her. 

“Like what you see, Clinton?”

“Um.” suddenly his mouth was dry, his ability to speak gone. 

“Would you like to come in or would you like to continue to ogle me from my front stoop?”

Bill stepped inside and she closed the door behind him. “Sorry, I’m just used to seeing you….” he trailed off, biting down on his bottom lip as his eyes drank her in. “You look incredible. Absolutely beautiful.”

She had a brilliant smile that reached her eyes. “Thank you.” she replied. “I was beginning to think that Southern charm thing was a myth.”

His ability to turn on his usual charm didn’t even work with her. He had no idea what was happening to him in her presence. “You’re different.”

An eyebrow went up. “What?”

“It’s different with you.” he found his words. “You’re different from any other woman I’ve ever met.”

“Is that such a bad thing?”

“No.” he smiled. “I just feel out of my element with you.”

Hillary closed in the space between them. “Well, maybe you should relax.” she told him. “I don’t bite. Not hard anyway.”

He was completely enamored with her. “Good to know, Senator.”

“It’s Hillary.”

“Hillary.” he repeated. And she immediately decided she liked the way he said her name, the way it rolled off his tongue in his Southern accent. And somehow she just knew it would sound even better with him naked and underneath her. 

“Much better.” she smiled. “Where would you like to go?”

“Anywhere your heart desires, darlin’.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here's the next chapter.. I needed this story after a hard day at work. The fear of the incoming president is screwing up my non-profit and the bastard isn't even in office yet. Anyway here's the update.

Out of the Woods

 

It was nearly one in the morning when they came through the door of her townhouse. She tossed her keys on the hall table and shrugged off her coat, throwing it across the bench. “How about a drink?”

“Whisky.” Bill took off his coat, laying it down next to her. “Where’s your stereo?”

“Far wall in the living room.” she pointed in the direction the room was. “No country though.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

Hillary made her way into the kitchen, kicking her heels off as she went. As she poured the drinks she heard the soft buzzing of jazz music floating throughout the house. She leaned up against the doorjamb and watched him. 

Bill looked up from the stereo. “You approve?”

“Not bad.” she held out a tumbler of liquor to him.

He took the drink from her hand and took a sip. “It can’t be, it’s from your collection.” he smiled. “Let’s dance.”

“Again?” she raised the glass to her lips. “You’re the one who complained that your feet hurt.”

“You have carpet though.”

Her smile was enough to illuminate the entire city of D.C. “You’ll have to move the coffee table.”

“Not a problem.” he sat his drink down on an end table. He pushed the coffee table to the far side of the room, under the window. 

“And take off your shoes.” she instructed. “I don’t want you stepping on my toes.”

He sat down and untied his shoes. “I didn’t step on your toes all evening.”

She downed the contents of her glass and sat it down next to his. “Yes, and I’d like to keep it that way.”

Bill stood up and reached for her hand, drawing her to him. Without her heels she lost about three inches of height. “You shrunk.”

“Just a little.” she said. “Is that a problem?”

His hand pushed into the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. “Not in the slightest.” he smiled down at her. “This is even better than before.”

“Aren’t you glad I talked you into coming out with me tonight?” she asked. “Much better than having dinner with Henry.”

“I didn’t need much convincing.” he said. “I’ve had a fun time with you.”

They danced together for the longest time. Filtering streetlight from outside, bare feet on plush carpet, soft buzz of aged whiskey filtering through their veins. They were comfortable in the silence of words, bodies swaying to the music. Hillary laid her head against his shoulder, their intertwined hands resting against his chest. 

“Hillary?”

“Hmm?” she hummed. 

He tilted her chin up with his fingertip, without breaking his hold on her hand. “Can I kiss you?”

“You don’t have to ask permission, Bill.” she teased. “Takes the spontaneity out of things.”

“No?” he laughed. 

“No.” she smiled. “I’m not a delicate Southern Belle. I won’t break.”

“But I want you to remember this.” 

Her blue eyes searched his. “Yeah, why’s that?”

“Because you should be able to recall the moment you fell in love.”

Soft laughter filled the room. “There’s that Southern charm I’ve heard so much about.”

“Is it working?”

“Well I don’t know.” she replied. “I’m still waiting for that kiss.”

His mouth descended upon hers meeting full, soft lips. He kissed her top lip and then her bottom, releasing it ever so slowly. Her lips parted under his tongue and she deepened the kiss. They explored with great patience, languid, liquid kisses that threatened to burn them up. Lips and tongues caressing and teasing until they parted out of lack of oxygen.

“Well, I don’t know about Southern charm but you’re a hell of kisser.”

He fought to keep from blushing. No other woman ever had this effect on him. “I think it comes down to who you’re with.”

“Learn to take a compliment when it’s given.” 

Hillary kissed him again, slow and deep. His hands on her face pulled her closer. They couldn’t seem to get enough of each other. Mouths opening and closing in a delicious battle that neither one had to courage to stop. 

He pulled back, resting his forehead against hers. “Slow down.”

“Stay.” she breathed out.

His opened mouth trailed down her neck, his breath warm against her skin. “Stay?” he questioned.

She drew her bottom lip between her teeth, biting down slightly at the promise of pleasure he stirred within her. “Mmm.” she sighed. “Stay.”

His lips were on hers again, kissing her breathless. Hillary pulled away, grabbing him by the tie and leading him backward. His strong hand, heavy on her hip, pushed her against the wall and he closed in on her, his tongue sweeping through her open mouth and tangling with hers. 

Her hands went for his tie, undoing it and using it to pull him to her further. My God she could drown in his kisses. They had both started something they couldn’t stop. The tie was dropped to the floor and she went for the buttons down his shirt. 

He pulled back to watch her, her fingers making quick work of the buttons, pushing the shirt from his body. He shrugged it off and then placed his hands on her hips, turning her against the wall. An open mouth kiss was pressed to the nape of her neck. His hands skillfully finding the zipper and sliding it down slowly to reveal her bare back and a peek of black lace covering her rounded bottom. 

He placed a kiss between her shoulder blades and she drew in a shaky breath. She could feel his smile against her back. His hands slid into her dress, her skin oh-so warm and inviting. The dress was on the floor in a matter of moments, a black puddle at her bare feet. 

Bill turned her to face him. His tongue slipped through his lips to wet them before drawing his bottom lip between his teeth. One of the most prominent women in politics was standing before him in a wisp of black lace. Curvy and gorgeous with blue eyes that he could drown in. 

He reached out for her hand, interlacing his fingers with hers. “Are you sure?”

Her lips grazed the back of his hand. “Come to bed with me.”

 

tbc….


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you are my darlings. Seven Devils was a bit sad. This is not.

Out of the Woods

 

Hillary took Bill by the hand and led him into the hallway and up the stairs. Once inside her bedroom she flipped the switch on for the lamp, wanting to be able to see him, them, as they relieved the sexual tension that was threatening to suffocate them. 

Her fingers hooked in his belt and she pulled him toward the bed. She sat down on the end, looking up at him from under dark lashes. Pink tongue darting out to wet her lips as she let go of her hold on him. “Undress for me.”

He reached down, cupping her face in his hands, licking over her lips, and then pulling back. He dropped his belt to the floor and went for his pants and boxers in one fell swoop, hooking his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers.

Hillary stopped him. “No.” wet lips glistening in the lamplight. “Slow down. There’s absolutely no need to rush. I like a nice, slow burn.”

He shook his head. God, this woman was impossible. He pushed his pants down his thighs and stepped out of them, leaving the grey boxer briefs behind. “Better?”

“Mmm much.” she breathed out. Her eyes traced the outline of his hard cock confined by tight fabric, accentuating the length and girth, and where the shaft met the head. She reached out to touch him, short nails scrapping over him.

He groaned, immediately, upon contact. Eyes closed, head tilted back as she continued to touch him through the thin fabric. His head snapped forward, his eyes opened when he felt the cool air on his skin, her hands tugged his boxers down, freeing him from the confinement. 

A hand on his ass pulled him closer to her as she wrapped her hand around him. Her eyes reached his and he could barely contain himself. The caresses were slow but deliberate. And he struggled to keep himself in check. Because he really wanted it to last. 

His hand covered hers, stilling her motions. “I want you.”

“You have me.”

“I want all of you.” he told her. “I want to feel you under me.”

She scooted back on the bed and he followed, crawling overtop of her. His mouth stopping along the way to pull a hard, dusky colored nipple into his mouth, tracing around it with his tongue before moving to the opposite breast. She practically growled her approval. 

The heat alone that emitted from their bodies was enough to blister them. Pressed between parted thighs, his hand pulled her still lace covered hip tighter against him as he completely devoured her mouth. My God, if her body was as delicious and addictive as her mouth he was in serious trouble. 

He was so hard and pressed up against drenched lace was doing him no favors. “Damn.” he breathed out. Her hips purposely arched into his. And he groaned even more. “Hillary.”

He pushed tighter against her and he evoked a sharp intake of breath followed by a low moan. The grinding of his hips against hers was almost too much. His fingers played with the lace.

“Take them off!” she was growing more impatient by the second. 

Wasting no time, the wet lace was slid down her thighs and tossed to the floor. His fingers moved between her legs, seeking out the abundant wetness he knew awaited him. His long fingers slid over her swollen clit and then down further teasing the length of her sex before bringing wet fingers back up to massage the swollen bud. She writhed under him, encouraging him. 

Soft whimpers rolled off her lips as his fingers pushed inside of her. “Oh, God.”

He was mesmerized by her. “You’re so wet.” his fingers slid in and out of her, curling to hit her g-spot.

“Bill.” she moaned. 

“Yes, darlin’?”

“Mmm.” she bit back, deciding she rather liked the way he said that particular endearment. “I want you. Now.”

He didn’t have to be told twice. “Birth control? Condom?”

She reached over and retrieved a condom from the nightstand drawer. He plucked it from her fingers, tearing the top off with his teeth and spitting it to the side. He unrolled it down his length and moved back between her thighs. 

Ever so slowly he pushed into her until he was buried all the way inside of her, his eyes never leaving hers. Echoed moans tangled together. They took a moment to enjoy the feeling. Him being tightly surrounded and her being completely filled. It didn’t get any better than that. 

Her hips rocked beneath him and he started moving within her. Long, deep, controlled thrusts that were met deliciously by the rise and push of her hips. He could die a happy man. Her hand settled on his ass, aiding his movements, pulling him even deeper inside of her.

Her blue eyes locked with his. “You feel amazing.”

His tongue swept over her lips and into her mouth, kissing her as though she were his lifeline. “You’re killing me.”

Nails scratched up his back. “Mmm.” she moaned. “Harder.”

Dear God she really would be the death of him. His tempo increasing and she pushed right back in sync with him. “Fuck!” he groaned. He pressed her down further into the mattress, thrusting with great fervor. Robbing them both of breath and coherent thought. 

Her hand snaked between her body, her fingers finding her clit and rubbing small circles. Her inner walls contracted even tighter around his hard cock. “Bill.” she panted. “I’m close. So close.”

Words alone hit him hard. He continued his pace, her legs wrapping tighter around him. And then she came. Long and hard, her body riding out the waves of pleasure, tightening unmercifully around him. His name floated, again and again, from her swollen lips almost like a chant from an ancient ritual. 

She came down slowly from her orgasm, still pushing her hips up to meet his. He gave a few, short, deep strokes and came gloriously. His entire body on fire. She accepted him as his weight collapsed onto her. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder before gaining the strength and the willpower to pull out of her, to roll off of her. 

“Damn, Hillary.” he fell onto his back. 

“You’re welcome.” she turned over onto her side. 

“Thank you.” he smiled. His lips grazed over hers. “Good?”

“Un-fucking-believable.” she replied. “Couldn’t you tell?”

“The way you kept moaning my name was a clue.”

“That may be the highest form of compliment you ever get.”

“I’ll take it.”

“Although that wasn’t quite what I had in mind when I brought you up here.”

His eyebrow went up. “Oh no?” he bit at his bottom lip just thinking about it. “What did you have in mind?”

An almost devious smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. “Rest up and I’ll show you.”

 

tbc…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing with this. I guess they're just going to have sex until I can figure it out.

Out of the Woods

 

Hairpins were deposited one by one into the dish on the sink. She struggled with some, digging them out of thick, disheveled, tresses. Her body was still flushed, her lips still slightly puffy. She should have been completely sated, but an insatiable surge coursed through her tingling her nerve endings. 

Bill came in behind her, his hands gripped her bare hips, pulling her back against him. An open mouth kiss was dropped onto her shoulder. “Coming back to bed?” his eyes met hers in the mirror. “Because, I think, I was promised a second round.”

The last hairpin was tossed in the dish. “I didn’t promise you a second round.” she told him. “I told you that wasn’t quite what I had in mind. Big difference.”

His hands covered her breasts, rubbing his palms over her nipples before gently squeezing the engorged flesh. “Either way I’m up for the challenge.”

She rubbed her bottom against his arousal. “So I’ve noticed.” her eyes never left his. He was hard and thick and warm against her. She drew her bottom lip in between her teeth and it didn’t go unnoticed by him. 

Fingertips pinched at hard nipples and she lulled her head back against his shoulder. “Mmm.” she sighed, watching as his lips made their way to the curve of her neck, pink tongue darting out to lick over creamy flesh before his open mouth covered the area, sucking lightly at the expanse of skin he found there. 

Her hips bucked against him out of instinct and he smiled against her. “I take it you like that?” his hand slipped between her thighs, finding her swollen clit and then dipping further down. “You’re so wet.” His fingers made an audible sound against her. 

“You seem to have that effect on me.”

Slippery fingers encircled her clit. He groaned out as he continued to caress her. His fingers slowly dipping inside of her silky heat until they were buried all the way inside of her, his palm stimulating her clit. “You feel so good.” his breath was beyond hot in her ear. 

Her hand leaned forward onto the mirror, pushing against it with her palm to steady herself. She watched as his fingers moved in and out of her body making her wetter still. She ached with want, painfully swollen beneath his touch, begging for relief. “Fuck.” she managed. “More.”

His fingers never relented. Thrusting into her and then slowly sliding out to only repeat the action again and again. Between her desperate whimpers and the friction he was getting from his cock moving against her ass he was struggling to keep it together. “I need to be inside you.” and he did, the need dripped from his voice, made his control slip. “Please.”

Somehow, she worked up the strength to push his hand away from her, to turn around so that they were facing. “Don’t be impatient.” a smile pulled at her lips, her eyes sparkled.

He licked his fingers. “I can’t help it.” his hand on hers tugged her out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. This time it was his hand that went for another condom in the nightstand drawer. 

She pushed him back onto the bed, crawling up and over top of him. “Good things come to those who wait.” she took the wrapper from his hand. “Very good things.”

Bill pulled her down for a kiss. Languid and scorching hot. Hands sinking into dark curls, tugging her closer still. Her hardened nipples rubbed against his chest, wetness seeping from her body onto his. And he was sure he had never been more turned on. Time stopped yet it raced simultaneously. He wasn’t aware of the condom being rolled on, but when she raised up, her body slowly sinking down onto his he let out a loud, gratifying groan.

“Goddamn.” his hands went for her hips, gripping them in his strong hands. 

Hillary took a satisfying breath. The sensation of him filling her flooded her senses, making everything heighten. She began moving slowly, raising her body up and then sinking back down in a most delicious, most torturous rhythm. “You feel so good.” she bit down on her bottom lip and then soft moans overtook her, her eyes falling closed, her back arching. 

“You’re so sexy.” his hips thrust up to meet hers. “So incredibly hot.” his fingers dug into sensitive flesh of her hips. Moans fell from his lips. 

And then whimpers poured from hers. “Oh, Bill.”

Watching her above him was memorizing. “That’s it, baby.” he licked his lips, his entire body on fire. He could stay buried inside her forever. 

She collapsed forward a bit, one hand coming to grip the top of the headboard for leverage. Her other hand pulling his leg into a bent position, her hand grasping his thigh tightly. Her hips rolled against his, riding out what she was sure was one of the most pleasurable experiences of her life. And she was willing to bet his as well. 

The flat of his tongue pressed against her nipple, laving at it before sucking it into his warm mouth. The sensations were almost too much. “Damn.” she breathed out. “You’re going to make me come.”

He released her nipple with a wet popping sound. “I want you to come.”

Her pace was absolutely delectable. And he was struggling not to go before her. She had gotten tighter around him, slicker. He was sliding deeper. Her swollen clit rubbing against him. “Close.”

“Yes.” he thrust up to meet her movements. “I’m gonna…oh fuck…Hillary.”

Her hips continued to buck against his, her body clenching and unclenching around him. He throbbed unrelentingly inside of her, panting beneath her as she rode out what the thought was the longest, slowest, most sensual orgasm in history. 

She collapsed onto him breathless, heart racing, skin slick. She pressed a kiss to the curve of his neck. “Thank you.”

Bill wrapped his arms around her. “My, God, woman you’re going to be the death of me.”

“Oh, but what a way to go.” she lifted her head to kiss him. “I’m exhausted.”

“You damn well should be.”

“I’m also hungry.”

He brushed her hair away from her face. “Well, you’re in luck.” he smiled. “I make excellent pancakes.”

tbc….


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Finally here's the next installment. Two sick kids have been the absolute death of me this week. Strep throat is killer. Also induces major amounts of whininess. 
> 
> I have half of the next chapter written and I finally know where this story is going. I need to introduce a female friend for Hillary. Suggestions?

Out of the Woods

 

It was nearly one o’clock in the afternoon we he felt her stir beside him. She turned onto her side, facing him, her eyes slowly opening to find him looking back at her. “How long have you been awake?” her voice was thick with sleep. 

“A few minutes.” he replied. “Sleep okay?”

“Yeah, you wore me out.” 

“I think that’s the other way around, darlin’.” his accent was so perfectly addicting. “What are your plans for today?”

“It’s Saturday.” she said. “I intend to be lazy.”

“Can I be lazy with you?”

“If you’d like.” she smiled. “You know I never asked you before if you were seeing someone.”

“Casually.” he said. “We go out every once and a while.”

Hillary arched an eyebrow. “The way you and I went out last night?”

“Sorta.” 

“Oh, so you’re not having sex with her?”

A smile tugged at his lips. “Well, certainly not in the way you and I had sex last night. Or this morning.” he told her. “I take it you’re seeing someone at home?”

“It’s sort of on again off again.” she said and then eased into another subject. “Did you have something in mind to do today?”

His hand slid over the curve of her hip. “Well, I have several things in mind but I was thinking maybe we could go out.” he suggested. “There’s this great new piece at the art museum I’d like to see. You wanna go?”

“Yeah, sounds fun.” she smiled. “We should shower first though. I’ll go first.”

“We should shower together to conserve water.”

Her eyebrow arched. “If we shower together we may never leave.” she untangled herself from the sheets and got out of bed. 

“Now where’s the fun in that?”

“Relax, I’ll be quick.” the way her hips swayed drove him absolutely mad. 

“God, you’re killing me.” 

“I’ll make it worth your while.” she said from the entrance to the bathroom door. “Just be patient.”

////

They stopped off at his house so he could change his clothes. He keyed himself inside, reaching his hand out behind him to pull her inside with him. The moment the door closed he pushed her up against it, his lips finding purchase on the curve of her neck. 

Her hands threaded through thick, dark, hair. Encouraging him to continue his sweet assault. His opposite arm wrapped around her waist, bringing her even closer to him. “Mmm.” her head lulled back against the door. “We’re never going to make it to the museum.”

He dragged his lips upward to her ear. “Of course we will.” his tongue licked over the shell, pulling her lobe between his teeth before slowly releasing it. “Consider this a little appetizer before the main event.”

His warm breath against her made her blood run hot and a shiver run down her spine. Desire pooled between her thighs and she knew she wouldn’t be able to quench the thirst if she didn’t have him inside of her. His mouth made its way to hers, their lips and tongues tangling together heatedly. 

“Please, baby.” she mumbled against his lips. 

“Please, what?” he pulled her left leg up around his hips. “Tell me what you need.”

“Touch me.”

His fingers skimmed up her shirt, making small circles on her thigh with the tips of his fingers. “Like this?” 

“Higher.”

His fingers slipped underneath her panties, caressing the silky wetness he found there. “How’s this?” 

She sucked in a breath and the exhale came out in the form of a low moan. “Perfect.” His fingers stroked her softly, circling around her clit and then back down delving into tight heat. Her hips bucked against his slow torment. “Bill.” she whimpered. 

“Yes?” his fingers slowly thrusted in and out of her. 

“Why are you torturing me?”

His wet fingers rubbed over her swollen clit. “I’m pleasuring you, darlin’.” his voice was liquid smooth and it made her want him even more. “Don’t you like it?”

“God, yes, I just…” his fingers curled inside of her. 

“Speechless?” 

Her hands pulled on his belt making quick work of the obstacles of clothing between their bodies. When her hand reached his arousal, his movements halted. “Now who’s not playing fair?”

“Payback.” 

“Payback?” he withdrew his fingers and slowly sank to the floor in front of her, his eyes burning into his. Slowly he caressed up her smooth thighs until he reached her panties. He fought not to tear them, sliding them down her legs instead. 

“Condom?” she asked. 

He stood up, reaching for his wallet in his back pocket. The foil was passed from his hand to hers, watching as she ripped it opened and discarding the wrapper to the floor along with his wallet and her panties. Once he was safely sheathed inside he lifted her against the door, his hands gripping the underside of her thighs. Skirt bunched around her waist.

Gently, he began to push into her, her wet heat pulling him all the way inside. His breath caught in his throat. Being inside of her felt like his lifeline.

“Better?” he asked. 

“Much.”

A quick pace was set between them. One that threatened to scorch them both if they weren’t careful. The push-pull dance was hard, and deep, and extremely frantic. His grip grew tighter on her thighs, her back meeting the wooden door hard from the force of their movements. Both knew it wasn’t going to last. 

Hillary arched her back, her hips pushing against his almost painfully. She came with a sharp cry, her body contracting deliciously around him. He was a thrust behind her, her orgasm pulsing tightly around him triggering his. 

He rested his forehead against hers, trying and failing to steady his breathing. “You’re killing me.”

“You started it.” she panted. “Don’t you have roommates?”

“Funny that didn’t cross your mind until now.” he teased. 

“You distracted me.”

Bill chuckled. “They go home on the weekends.”

“Oh yeah?” she arched an eyebrow. 

“Mmm.” he bit at his bottom lip. “Why? What did you have in mind?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” she challenged. “You promised me a trip to the art museum and that’s exactly what we’re going to do. For starters anyway.”

 

tbc…


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so my kids have been sick all week, started with one and then when I thought we were on the mend the littlest one got it to. I called Bill home from the Restaurant this afternoon and locked myself in the office leaving him with the girls and their endless Strawberry Shortcake Marathon. I think I've found my sanity again, So I apologize if this chapter is crap or doesn't make sense, just let me know and I'll try to fix it. I'm working on reading and writing because I just can't with the news anymore. Ugh! 
> 
> And I promise they're going to do something other than have sex. Just not in this chapter, okay?

Out of the Woods

 

 

A warm March afternoon was ruined by pouring ice cold rain. By the time they gotten back to his house they were completely drenched. Clothes started coming off the moment the door was closed. 

“What a way to end the day.” she pulled her sweater up over her head and dropped it to the floor. 

He eyed her as she stood before him in her bra and panties. “You know the quickest way to warm up?”

She arched an eyebrow. “Really, Bill?”

He laughed. “A hot shower.” he grabbed her up, throwing her over his shoulder to laughing protests and made his way upstairs. 

He turned the water in the shower on, letting it warm up for them. His hands trailed over her back, unclasping her bra and pulling it off her body. 

“You’re supposed to be warming me up.” 

“And I will.”

Hardened dusky colored nipples were practically calling his name. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. His mouth sought out a nipple, the flat of his tongue licking over the hardened peak before his tongue swirled about, sucking it into his warm mouth. Divine torture.

She let out a slight hiss, her hand threading into dark brown locks pulling him closer against her. He switched to the opposite breast lavishing equal attention. “Oh, Bill.”

He smiled against her skin. He rather loved the way she said his name but he especially loved it as a breathless plea. He released her nipple with an audible pop. “Let’s take these off.” his fingers hooked on the side of her panties and he slid them off her body. And then stripped his boxers off. 

With her hand in his he led them into the shower. Warm water tingled over cold skin, steam rising from their bodies the longer they stood there. Completely wrapped up in each other, lips and tongues fused together as hands roamed over warming flesh. 

Hillary pulled back, lips swollen, breathing heavy. “It’s incredible hot in here.”

“You’re incredible hot.”

She smiled and shook her head. “I meant the temperature.”

He reached around to adjust the water a little cooler. “Better?”

“Yes.” she replied. “Thank you.”

Bill reached for the bottle of shampoo, pouring a generous amount in his hand. “Turn around.” he instructed. She did as she was told and he started working the shampoo into her hair, long fingers massaging her scalp. 

“Mmm.” she sighed. “I think you may have missed your calling.”

“Hair stylist?” he laughed. 

“Personal masseuse.”

“You should see my other skills.” A soapy hand made its way down to her breast, kneading the now slick, firm, flesh under his hand.

A low moan was pulled from her lips. “You’re easily distracted.”

“I like to think of it as multitasking.”

“Would you like me to stop?”

“Not really.”

He took a step back, pulling her into the water with him, letting it rinse the soap out of her hair. His opposite hand slid out of her hair and onto the opposite breast, pulling the back of her body flush against him. “How’s this?”

“Even better.”

Lips ran over inviting wet skin of her shoulder. Sliding up to the curve of her neck, biting down slightly before soothing it with his tongue. “Do you know my favorite part of today?”

“This?” she asked as he continued to knead her breasts, hard nipples scraping against his palm as she arched into his touch. 

“Well, yeah.” he murmured against her skin. “The way you struck up conversation with Senator McCain at the museum. You found common ground with him and made him laugh. I didn’t think he was capable.”

Hillary smiled. “I take it you’re impressed?”

“Incredibly.” he replied. “The mark of a good politician.”

“Did you expect anything less?”

His hands trailed down her body, skimming her waist and then flaring back out to her hips, pulling her tighter against him. “Not in the least.” his arousal rubbed against her backside and she couldn’t help but let a small moan fall from her lips. 

“You’re pretty persuasive yourself.”

“I have to be.” his fingers dipped down between her thighs. “I have to be able to keep up with you.”

She was slick to the touch, something that had nothing to do with the warm water and sandalwood shampoo cascading over them. And he loved touching her like this, loved the way she parted her thighs further to grant him better access. Without warning his fingers were inside of her, his palm rubbing against her swollen clit. 

“Oh, God.” she whimpered, her eyes falling closed. “Do you have any idea what you do to me?”

His cock hardened further, if that were possible. “I have a pretty good idea.” he rasped. “But why don’t you humor me? Tell me what I do to you?” His words were heavy and seductive. Dripping with want and challenge. 

“I like the way you touch me.” she started. “Your hands on my body drive me insane, they’re strong and beautiful. Your fingers are long and skilled, they feel so good inside of me.”

His fingers curled inside of her and she squeezed her muscles around him. He groaned out, fingers curling deeper into her. “Damn.” he breathed. “You’re so wet.”

“All for you.”

Every nerve ending in his body was on fire. Blood rushed. Heart thumped. Want and need and desire surged. He had to be inside of her. He couldn’t withstand another moment. His hand gripped her hip tightly and the leaned over her slightly, their fingers intertwining as they met the cold tile of the shower wall. 

“I can’t wait.” he breathed out. “Fuck, I don’t think I’ve ever been this hard.” His arousal pushed against her slick sex, practically begging entrance inside her silky heat. 

She moaned out, feeling him against her, hard and hot and pulsing. She couldn’t fight it, her body pushed back against his. “Bill.”

“Do you want me to stop?” he was slowly pressing himself inside of her.

“No.” she managed. “Please don’t stop.”

He pushed all the way inside of her. Tight and wet and hot around his throbbing cock. And he was convinced that nothing and no one else would ever feel better. He bit his lip as he tried to steady himself. God, how he wanted this to last. 

Ever so slowly her body began to move against his. Small, shallow pushes of her hips against his. He groaned with every movement, closing his eyes at the all-consuming sensation of being buried deep inside of her. “This.” he sighed. “You feel…amazing.” 

His hand gripping her hip pulled her tighter and he started to push in deeper and then pull almost all the way out of her before delving back inside. Her loud moans gave her appreciation as her hips moved against his thrust for thrust. His head dipped down, tangling his mouth together with hers, his tongue mimicking the incredibly sinful movements of their bodies. 

“Harder, deeper.” her entire body was swept up in the moment. Wanting to ride out the pleasure between them forever. “Oh my…fuck, Bill!”

He did just as she asked, his body immediately giving into her breathless requests. And when her hand slid between her thighs he lost all sense of control. Their bodies took over for them, pushing and pulling, thrusting and arching until his name fell from her lips again and again. Her clenching and unclenching around him, almost stilling his movements and pulling him over the edge with her. Both of his strong hands gripped her hips as his body climbed higher and higher before releasing into her with a deep groan and an echo of her name.

“That was intense.” she rasped. 

He leaned his forehead against her shoulder. “Amazing.” 

They both seemed to notice at the same time that the water had gotten cold, the spray leaving goosebumps in their wake. “Make the water warmer and I’ll wash you off.”  
He placed a kiss on her shoulder before separating them. The water temperature was adjusted and it was almost instantly warmer. Hillary reached for the bottle of soap and poured the musky scent into her hand. As her hands met the broad planes of his chest something shifted inside of her. Maybe this wasn’t all fun and games. Maybe Bill was someone she could really fall for. 

And the way he was looking down at her told her that he felt the same way. 

tbc…


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really attempted to connect them a little here. Not sure I accomplished much. But hey more sex!

Out of the Woods

 

They had made their way from the bathroom to the bedroom, collapsing naked into the bed. Sleep calling their names. Everything had been such a whirlwind starting with their dinner last night. Exhaustion swept over them not only physically but sexually as well and they both fell into a deep sleep. 

Hillary rolled over on to her stomach in the disheveled bed, taking most of the sheets with her. Within moments a hand landed on her bottom giving her a firm, resounding spank. “Ow!” she cried out in protest. “That’s not very nice, Senator Clinton.”

“It’s chilly in here.”

She eyed his naked form appreciatively. “I rather like you this way.”

“Oh, yeah?” he countered. “I like the feel of you under me.” He turned her over and climbed over top of her. Sliding between smooth thighs. 

Hillary wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a delectable kiss. Her tongue forced his way into his mouth, exploring with great impatience. He brought her hip up around his waist and entered her in one fluid motion. 

She gasped in surprise. “So much for foreplay.”

He moved slowly within her body. “You seem plenty wet to me.” he licked his lips savoring the feeling of her warmth surrounding him. “But then again you always are in my presence.”

“Ego.” 

“It’s not ego if it’s true, darlin’.”

Her hips bucked under his movements, almost stilling him when her inner walls contracted around him. “Damn.” he managed. “You’re killing my stamina here.”

Her muscles continued to flutter around him. He groaned loudly, trying and failing to reign himself in. He found that he couldn’t even move. “You feel so good.” she told him. “Hard and thick.”

“Darlin’, please.” he whimpered. 

She began to move with him again, meeting him thrust for thrust. They were taking their time, moving slow but deliberate. Enjoying the moment. And something was different. Something felt different between them. Maybe because the many times that had sex they were completely pleasure driven. Seeking orgasm at all costs. 

Bill inadvertently hit her g-spot and Hillary’s appreciation became vocal, moaning out loudly, almost animalistic. He looked down at her and grinned. “God, you’re gorgeous.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her. Their mouths collided, tongues brushed against each other, liquid smooth and deliciously slow kisses consumed them. “Well, that’s good to know because I think you’re incredibly handsome.” Blush spread across his cheeks and she found it adorable and endearing. Her hips continued to rock against his. “You feel incredible too.”

They found a decadent tempo, an almost perfect rhythm where his hips stimulated her swollen clit effortlessly. She was so wet and he was so hard that not much movement was needed to satisfy them both. Desire pooled in their stomachs, stroking a fire deep within them. One they had intention of putting out anytime soon. 

“Damn.” he whispered. “I never want this to end.”

Their connection was raw. And she was certain she had never been wetter in her entire life. And as much as she had tried to fight it, she couldn’t, her orgasm was nearing and she knew there was no way she could delay it. The overwhelming burning sensation spread throughout her body like a flame. “Oh, Bill.” she moaned, low and long. “Please.”

“Please, what baby?”

“Please, please, please make me come.”

“Let it build.” his thrusts continued to rise and fall in sync with her hips. “That’s it, just feel. Feel me.”

She whimpered at his words alone, almost taking her breath away. Everything felt so damn good. “Yes.” she breathed out, bucking against him. “Right there, that’s amazing.”

He pushed tighter against her, putting more pressure on her clit, “That’s it, that’s it.” he coaxed her. “You’re getting so tight around me.”

Good God, he was going to talk her through her orgasm. As if she wasn’t having enough trouble keeping from screaming and demanding he outright fuck her hard and fast. “Bill….Bill…I need to come.”

His hips moved in tandem with hers. “Oh…oh baby.” he groaned. “I want you to come. I want to feel you come all over me.”

She started slipping, orgasmic tide starting to carry her away. Her eyes locked with his. “You’re amazing.” she managed, air being sucked from her lungs by the sensations they were creating. “Oh, fuck, Bill!”

He stayed right with her. Her body tightening and untightening around him. His eyes fell closed, trying to hold his own pleasure back. She continued to ride out the waves, her body rising and falling against his still thrusting cock. “Look at me.” she told him. A moan stole her breath. “Open your eyes.”

Her body was squeezing his to the point where he could no longer hold back. The vibrations from her body sent him spiraling over the edge. “Oh, oh, yes, God, Bill, yes.” her back arched and stayed. “Come for me. Please.”

“Hillary.”

“I want you to come inside of me.” the words floated from her swollen lips like a prayer. “I want to feel you.”

One final push into her and his body gave in, all the tension and the buildup flowing out of his body as he released, hot and thick and deep into her awaiting body. He collapsed against her and she wrapped her arms around him, her hands moving up and down his back. 

He burrowed his head into the crook of her neck. Heavy breathing flooding over her dampened skin. His fingers tangled in her hair, stroking silky tresses as their breathing evened out. “That was…” he couldn’t quite put it into words. “Damn.” he pulled back to look at her. 

Hillary didn’t expect the bubbling emotions in her to overflow quite so soon or so hard. She leaned up, connecting their lips. Putting into action what neither one of them could say.

Bill rolled over, taking her with him, gathering her into his arms. Her laid her head on his chest, listening to the rhythmic thumping of his heart. “I think we may be in a little trouble here, darlin’.” he said. “I’m starting to get attached to you.”

“Mmm.” she sighed. “And we really should be using a condom.”

“I know.” he agreed. “We will from now on, I promise.”

“From now on?” she arched an eyebrow. “You think this is going to happen again, do you?”

“Baby, this is the fifth time in less than twenty-four hours.” he pointed out. “It’s going to happen again.” he said, matter-of-factly. “How do you feel about green felt?”

“Like a pool table?”

“Mmm-hmm.”

She smirked. “I think that sounds like fun.”

 

tbc….


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter. Kind of transitional. No sex but some hopefully helpful dialogue. I'm working on Seven Devils but I'm a bit stuck for right now.

Out of the Woods

 

Bill raised the bottle of beer to his lips and took a long swig. His eyes never leaving Hillary. She was clad in his pajama shirt, legs bare, and her rounded bottom peeking out as she leaned over the pool table, lining up her next shot with the pool cue. 

“There’s no way in hell you’re going to sink the nine in the side pocket.”

“Well, no shit.” she looked up at him. “Left corner.”

“Impossible shot.”

Hillary smirked. “Watch and learn.” the stick hit the cue ball and the nine went sailing across the table, hitting the side and bouncing perfectly into the left corner pocket. 

“What are you a pool shark in your off hours?”

She laughed. “I told you I have two younger brothers.”

Bill pushed himself off the bar stool. “Yeah, I’m not convinced.” he grabbed his cue stick and took his place at the pool table. His play didn’t go well and he stood up and sighed. 

“Better luck next time.” she picked up her bottle of beer. “Maybe you’d be better at darts.” she took a drink and then sat It back down on the bar. 

“Maybe I need someone to teach me a few tricks.” he reached out for her and hoisted her up onto the pool table. 

“I’ve been teaching you all sorts of things this weekend.”

His hands on her face pulled her in for a kiss. Long and slow and sensual. And when they eased apart for air she moaned. He smiled down at her. “Who’s been teaching who?”

She smiled back at him. “Maybe I just like the way you kiss.”

“Oh, yeah?” he teased. “What else do I do that you like?”

“All sorts of things.” she drew her bottom lip between her teeth. 

“You’re incredibly beautiful.” his fingertips stroked her outer thighs. “And insanely sexy.” he reached for her hand and pressed a kiss into her palm. “I’m having an amazing time with you.”

Hillary smiled. “So, this is something you’d like to explore?”

“I’d like that a lot.” he said. “Are you okay with that?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I thought you said you were in an on off again thing at home?”

“What if I said I like the option standing in front of me much better?”

Bill shook his head. “Option?” he asked. “What am I a cut of meat?”

A slight smirked tugged at the corners of her mouth. “I’m going to leave that one alone.” she teased. “I’d hate to hurt your feelings.”

“Baby, you’ve done nothing but stroke by ego since Friday night.”

“Oh, you think so?” she asked. “Conceited, are we?”

“It’s not conceit when it rolls off someone else’s lips.”

Hillary shook her head, slightly. “You can’t always take to heart everything someone says in the throes of passion.”

“Says?” he arched an eyebrow. “You mean screams? Because you’re rather loud, baby.”

“And here I thought you liked that.”

“Are you kidding me?” he laughed. “I absolutely love it.”

“Ego.” she leaned forward and kissed his jawline. “What time do your roommates return?”

“Well John isn’t coming this week and Joe gets in around seven o’clock.” he told her. “Why did you have something in mind?”

“Just curious.” she replied. “I don’t know John that well, but I really like Joe.”

“Everybody likes Joe.” he said. “And for the record he really likes you, too. Goes on and on about how you handled Senator Byrd.” 

She simply shook her head. “I hate when people are on the fence.”

There was something about her vivaciousness that sparked something in him. Something that drew him to her even more. Not only was she beautiful and sexy, but intelligent, determined, and unforgivingly passionate. Something that made most men cower in her presence, but not him. It only served to make her more appealing. “You’re going to end up running this country one day.”

Hillary laughed, loud and full bodied. “I highly doubt a woman will be President in my lifetime.” she said. “As much progress as we’ve made, there’s still so much to be done.”

“I don’t know, baby.” he told her. “You’re a better politician than most of the men that have been sitting in the Senate for over a decade or two.” 

“God, you say all the right things.”

He leaned in and kissed her. “You know there’s this great greasy little diner down the street that’s open all night.” he told her. “And they so happen to sell the most delicious breakfaster platter that’s completely smothered in gravy.”

“How could I possibly turn that down?”

“You can’t.” he gave her another quick kiss. “We just have to slip into something less comfortable.”

She smiled. “I’m okay with that as long as you remember your promise from earlier.”

“Promise?”

“Pool table sex.”

Bill fought to keep from blushing. “I think we can work something out.”

“You’re unbelievably adorable.”

“I’m not sure if I could take that as a compliment.”

Hillary hopped down off the pool table. “Well, I certainly meant it as one.” her smile was bright, reaching her eyes and making them sparkle. “Come on, let’s get dressed and go.”

Bill watched the way her hips sway as she walked out of the room. He took a steadying breath. His heart thumped in his chest. This was the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with. It wouldn’t be an easy road but he knew it would be worth it.

 

tbc….


	9. Chapter 9

Out of the Woods

 

The night air was crisp, but the sky was clear and beautiful. They walked the few blocks from his house to her brownstone. Her hand tangled loosely with his. They were comfortable together. Like they had known each other for years. What started out as one night stand turned into an exploration of sorts. They found they truly enjoyed each other’s company and could talk about absolutely anything. 

“I really don’t want to let you go.” he told her as they approached her front door. “I like waking up next to you.”

Hillary smirked. “Among other things, I’m sure.”

Bill turned to face her. “I think that goes without saying.” his hands cupped her face. “I hope you were serious about exploring things because I’d really like that.”

“I was serious.” she assured him. “Did I not show you my enthusiasm a few hours ago?”

He leaned forward, catching her lips in a soft, delicate kiss. “I’m interested in more than just your body as incredible as it is.”

“Flattery will only get you so far.”

“Don’t I know it.” his hands slid down to her waist. “Don’t worry, I have several aces up my sleeve.”

“Oh, yeah?” she challenged. “You think so?”

“I know so.”

God, there was something magnetic about his charm. “I’m going to hold you to that.”

He reached for her hand, pressing a kiss in the center of her palm. “I would be terribly upset if you didn’t.” his eyes never left hers. “Aren’t you going to invite me in?”

“How about a goodnight kiss and we’ll call it an evening?”

Bill wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to the stairs. “I’ll give you a goodnight kiss and then I’ll go.” They ascended the stairs. “I promise.”

////

He undressed her slowly. Piece by piece of clothing was removed and dropped to the floor until she was completely naked in the center of the queen-sized bed. “You know this hardly seems fair.” she told him. “You’re still completely dressed.” 

“I promised you a goodnight kiss and that’s what you’re going to get.”

“And I have to be naked, because?”

He flashed a wicked grin. “I never said where.”

Bill slowly kissed her lips to silence her. His tongue teasing along her lips before slipping inside her warm mouth and tangling with hers. It was steaming, provocative and seductive, it could have gone on forever. He trailed kisses down her neck, nipping along the way, his teeth grazing her collarbone as he continued his path. 

A dusky colored nipple was sucked into his warm mouth, his tongue swirling about, releasing it with an audible pop before moving to the opposite breast. Hillary squirmed under him. The slick heat settling between her thighs was becoming almost unbearable. 

He kissed his way down her stomach, his tongue dipping into her navel, before sliding downward. He parted her thighs with his hands, settling between them. His warm breath sailed over her almost setting her on fire as it danced over her wet sex. She sucked in a breath and exhaled a whimper as his tongue licked the expanse of her, from her sopping entrance all the way up to her swollen clit. 

Her hand threaded into his thick, dark, hair. “Oh, God.” she moaned. “That’s incredible.”

His tongue massaged her clit in slow, thorough, circles before pulling it into his warm mouth, sucking ever so lightly as his fingers delved into wet heat. Her hips arched up off the bed to meet his delicious torture. The pace started out languid, but quickly increased as her hips rose to meet his mouth, her hands tugging at his hair. 

The waves started out slowly, her hips rocking up to meet his fingers. She was getting tighter around them and wetter if that were possible. As her inner walls started to tighten he applied pressure to her clit, working the hard nub into clockwise circles and then sucking it into his mouth.

Her orgasm was soft and gentle, her body slowly giving into his delicious assault. “Oh…oh…god.” she moaned softly. “Bill.”

He licked her until she came down from her high. Long, slow, strokes with the flat of his tongue. When he felt her settle, he placed a kiss against her clit and moved back up her body, peppering her with kisses along the way. 

“That was amazing.” her eyes were glazed over, completely sated. “Thank you.”

“The pleasure was all mine.” he softly kissed her lips. “Goodnight, baby.”

/////

Joe popped open a bottle of beer and handed it to Bill. “What did you do this weekend?” he opened another bottle for himself. “Or rather who?”

He took a swig of beer. “What makes you ask that?”

“Condom wrapper under the pool table.” he took a long drink. “Still seeing Annie?”

“No, that’s been over for a while.” 

Joe sat down at the breakfast bar. “So you’re not going to share?” he asked. “You know I like to live vicariously through you.”

He laughed and shook his head. “It wasn’t like that.” he sat his beer down on the counter. “I really don’t think this is going to be a fling.”

“Oh, yeah?” he asked. “You got all that from a couple of rolls in the hay?”

“She’s not just any girl.” 

“Someone I know?”

Bill picked up his beer and took another swig. “Yeah, you know her.”

“That’s all I get?” 

He nodded. “I don’t want to screw this up, Joe.” he told him. “She’s way out of my league as it is.”

“Hillary Rodham?” he asked, gauging his friend’s reaction. “You son of a bitch, how did you manage that?”

/////

Geraldine Ferraro waved her hand in front of Hillary’s face. “Are you in there?” she asked, trying to get her attention. “Hillary?”

“What?” she asked, snapping back into her thoughts. “Sorry. I’m a little distracted this morning.”

“What’s his name?”

She arched an eyebrow. “Name?”

“Yes.” she smiled. “What’s the name of your distraction?”

“What makes you think it’s a someone and not a something?”

Geraldine leaned back against her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. “Because I know that look.” she replied. “And we both know that hooking up with a colleague is not a good idea.”

“Who said it was a colleague?”

“So there is someone.” she concluded. “And a colleague.” Hillary smiled but remained silent. “Okay, I’ll have it figured it out by the end of the day.”

Hillary shrugged. “If you think so.”

Geraldine ran through a list of names in her head. But one struck her and stuck with her. She watched as Hillary read through some text, making notes in the margin. “You know I would have thought you would have gone for Joe Biden or maybe Ted Kennedy.” she said. “I really can’t picture you with Bill Clinton…” she trailed off, watching Hillary’s reaction. “But judging by the look on your face I take it he’s the one.”

Hillary smiled and shook her head. “Who said I would confirm anything?”

She laughed. “Oh, sweetheart, you don’t have to answer.” she told her. “You’re fucking Bill Clinton and that’s a fact.”

“There’s a little more to it than that.”

Geraldine smiled as she leaned across the conference table. “Tell me everything then.”

 

tbc…


	10. Chapter 10

Out of the Woods

 

Hillary eyed her reflection in the mirror. It had taken her hours to pick out the purple dress. She had dragged Geraldine to at least five different shops before she even entertained trying one on. Her friend had teased her about taking less time to pick out her own wedding dress. But she wanted it to be captivating, alluring. she wanted Bill’s attention at all times even if they were across the ballroom from each other.

The gala was more of a networking event than an actual party, but they had agreed to make the very best of it. Expensive tuxedos and even more expensive ballgowns. And it would be their first appearance together as a couple, something even though she was a little nervous about, excited her as well. The more time she spent with Bill the more she liked him.

Hillary was deep in conversation with John McCain and Ted Kennedy when she felt a hand on her back. She didn’t even have to turn around to know who it was. Bill fell right into conversation with them, watching as Hillary wrapped both men around her finger not with seduction, which she was damn good at, but with her vast knowledge and the concept of her public service.

The evening seemed to be sailing by. Hillary was engrossed in conversation with Senator Dalton when Bill whisked her away. He led her to the dance floor, pulling her into his arms. “Have I told you how absolutely gorgeous you look tonight?”

“Oh, at least a dozen times.”

“I can’t help it you’re incredibly distracting.” he smiled down at her. “I haven’t been able to take my eyes off you all night.”

“God, that makes me feel good.”

“I’m hoping to make you feel even better when we leave.”

Hillary arched a well-defined eyebrow. “Now that certainly sounds promising.”

He bit at his bottom lip as he took in the sight of her dress for at least the hundredth time. Dark purple was a stark contrast to her porcelain skin. The dipping neckline, the empire waist, the fabric flowing off her hips, was absolutely divine. His hand caressed her hip, fingers pressing down slightly hoping to get a feel of her panties.

She brought her lips up to his ear. “I’m not wearing any.” she said, following his train of thought.

Bill closed his eyes at the thought, exhaling a slight groan. “Do you have any idea what you do to me?”

She laughed, softly. “I have a pretty good idea.”

He opened his eyes and looked down at her. “Hillary.”

Her tongue darted out, wetting her lips. “You’re so incredibly sexy.”

He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. “You’re making me hard.”

“Yes, I know.” she practically beamed, pleased with her efforts. “It was my intention.”

Bill pushed his hand further into the small of her back. “You need to behave, Senator Rodham.”

“Don’t start what you’re not willing to finish.”

“Oh, I intend to finish.” he assured her.

“Hopefully not before me.” she replied. “What’s that Southern phrase...ladies first?”

“I hope you’re not intending on being a lady tonight.” he teased her. “Because I have absolutely no interest in being a gentleman.”

“Now, Bill, what would your mother say to that?” she feigned offense. “Her good little southern boy gone bad.”

His hips pushed tighter into hers. “We’re not in the South anymore.”

“No, we’re not.” she replied. “And we all know things are _fast_  and _hard_ in the city.”

Bill couldn’t help but laugh. “We’ve gotta get out of here, baby.” he told her. “I don’t know how much more of this teasin’ I can take.”

“All you had to do was ask.” she smiled up at him. “You know I would much rather be wrapped up anywhere with you.”

“And here I thought you liked me for my mind.”

She playfully batted her eyelashes at him. “Among other things.”

“Like?”

“You make the best pancakes.” she told him. “And I might secretly think your southern accent is sexy.”

“Oh, so the truth finally comes out!” he said. “Only took you two months to admit it. Any more confessions?”

“No, I think that’s all.” she replied. “At least for now. Are we going to get out of here or not?”

Bill pressed a kiss against her cheek. “You really want to leave?”

“I’ve spoken to everyone of interest at least twice.”

“Except the three times you spoke to Ted Kennedy.”

Hillary shrugged. “He has some good points.”

“You think he’s going to make a bid against President Carter?”

“I think it’s likely.”

Bill’s interest was suddenly peaked. “You mean that you would support Ted over Carter?”

“Ted hasn’t even said if he’s running or not.” she replied. “There’s no need to put the cart before the horse.”

“It’s a simple question, Hillary.”

She looked up into his blue eyes. “Yes, I would support Ted over President Carter.”

Bill simply nodded. “Why?”

“Because I think he would make a good President.”

“Because his brother did?”

“Because he’s an experienced politician with good, sound, ideas, Bill.” she was starting to get a little irritated. “And because I’d like for us to stay in power. That won’t happen if a Republican wins.”

“What makes you think a Republican can win?”

“Carter’s approval rating.”

“He’s the incumbent.” Bill argued. “It would go against precedent to replace him with someone else.”

“And losing is better?”

“Loyalty counts for some things, Hillary.”

“So in this case loyalty is more important than putting a qualified president into office?” she asked. “Run Carter again even if we know we’ll lose?”

Bill simply shook his head. “Carter’s a good man.”

“I’m not saying he’s not.” she clarified. “I’m just saying that maybe he isn’t the man our country needs right now.”

“And Ted Kennedy is?” he asked. “Unbelievable.”

Hillary pulled herself back from Bill’s embrace. “I need a drink.”

“Fine.”

“You know, what?” she asked, turning back around to face him. “I think I need a break from…whatever this is…with you.”

tbc…


	11. Chapter 11

Out of the Woods

 

The atmosphere was stale at best. His dark hair was disheveled, rough stubble covering his face. He had been wearing the same shirt for at least the past two days. Sleep had evaded him and he was living off alcohol alone. 

“Bill?” Joe said, trying to get his attention. “Bill?”

“Hmm?” he sighed, never looking up from the television. 

“When’s the last time you showered?”

He shrugged. “I dunno.”

“Have you eaten?” he asked. “You have to eat, Bill.”

He held up the tumbler in his hand. “I’ve had plenty of fluid.”

Joe walked into the living room and switched off the television set. He sat down on in the chair adjacent to the sofa. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

“Why don’t you just call her.” he suggested. “Something tells me she’s just as miserable as you are.”

He drained his glass of liquor. “I highly doubt that.”

Joe leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “Now what makes you think that?” he asked. “How do you know she’s not hurting too?”

“Because she walked out on me, remember?” he asked, his voice climbing. “She should apologize.”

He wasn’t exactly sure what happened between the two of them, just that they had some sort of fight. “Sometimes in life, when things are really important to us, we have to swallow our pride and apologize.”

“There’s no way in hell I’m apologizing to her.”

Joe sighed heavily and sat back in his chair. “Okay, let me ask you this.” he knew he needed a different approach. “Do you love Hillary?” he asked. “Not care about her, not lusting over her, but really truly love her?”

“Yes.” he answered quietly. 

“What?”

“Yes.” he replied, much louder. “I do love her.” his voice cracked. “I love her more than I’ve ever loved anyone in my entire life.”

Joe smiled, pleased with himself. “Then you need to fight for your girl.”

He shook his head. “It’s not that simple.”

“It is that simple.” he told him. “Go upstairs, shower, shave, put on a little cologne and some clean clothes. Then go over to her house and apologize until you forget what you were fighting about.”

Bill was hesitant. “I don’t know…”

“You’re going to lose that girl.” he warned him. “She’s one in a million and there’s no shortage of men in this town.”

He was up off the sofa and up the stairs before Joe could finish his sentence. 

////

Geraldine had keyed herself into Hillary’s brownstone. She didn’t even bother looking downstairs, she headed straight up to the second floor and into the first bedroom on the left. The room was darkened, but she could make out the form in the middle of the bed. 

“Rise and shine, lovey.” she called out, opening the curtains on the double window facing the street. Bright morning light filled the room. “Time to get up the pity party is over.”

Hillary groaned and rolled over in the bed, facing the wall. “It’s not over until I say it’s over.”

“Well, you can wallow in pity on your own time.” she sat down on the side of the bed. “We’ve got an education bill to finish and your seat at the table cannot be empty any longer.”

“I can’t.”

“Bullshit.” she leaned over, pulling the blankets away. “Come on, Hils.” she coaxed. “You need to get up and face the day.”

She turned over to face her friend. “I’ll come in tomorrow.”

She brushed dark matted hair out of her face. “No, you’ll come in today.” she told her. “You’re going to get up and shower. When’s the last time you washed your hair?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well you look like absolute hell.” she said, honestly. “Now get up and hit the shower.”

“Ugh, Gerry.”

“Nope.” she shook her head. “No sympathy from me, Hillary. You did this yourself. You ended things with Bill, not the other way around. You don’t get to sulk and whine. Now get your ass up and put on a happy face because in thirty minutes I’m dragging you out of here ready or not.”

////

Bill emerged from upstairs, clean shaven, hair combed, fresh clothes. He made his way into the kitchen to find Joe making himself from breakfast. “You certainly smell better.” he said, looking up from the frying pan. “You look better too.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

He shrugged. “I’m just happy to see you up off the sofa.” he told him. “I was starting to think that you were going to be a permanent fixture.”

“It’s been two days.”

“Three.” Joe corrected him. “Today is Tuesday.”

“Oh.”

“Have you thought about what you’re going to say to her?” he asked, dumping his eggs on a plate. “Or are you just going to throw yourself at her feet and grovel?”

“You think that will work?”

“Could.” he replied. “Worth a shot, isn't it?

“Apologizing and groveling.” he said. “This is certainly a first for me.”

“You love her, don’t you?” he asked. “Because if you love her this wouldn’t be an issue.”

Bill shook his head. “It’s not an issue.” he told him. “I just don’t want to screw things up worse.”

“Just listen to what your heart tells you, Bill.” he advised him. “Your heart, not your dick.”

////

“Now there’s my girl.” Geraldine smiled as Hillary descended the stairs. “I knew she was under there somewhere.”

Hillary sat down across from her at the dining table. “I do feel a lot better since taking a shower.”

“It’s amazing what a little soap and water can do.” she smiled, lifting her tea cup to her lips. “You look like you’re ready to face the world.”

“I don’t know about the world.” she reached for the empty tea cup. “Maybe the day.” she poured a generous amount in her cup. “The education bill at least.”

She shuffled the scattered papers on the table. “Here’s the latest amendment.” she handed it over to her. “See all the fun you’ve missed out on?”

Hillary’s eyes scanned the paper. “Can’t the republicans give a little?”

“Well, you haven’t been there to persuade them.” she told her. “You know McCain has a soft spot for you.”

She took a sip of tea. “Hopefully I can be as convincing as you seem to think I am.”

Geraldine watched as Hillary continued reading over the notes from the day before. She was almost forcing herself to focus on the words on the paper. “Hey.” she reached over, pulling the papers away from her. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” she gave her a small smile. 

“That’s not what I asked.”

Hillary shrugged. “I don’t know if I dodged a bullet or lost the love of my life.”

She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. “Call him.”

“What?”

“Call him.” she repeated. “You’re incredibly distracted and you’re not going to get things back on track until you resolve things with Bill.”

Hillary blinked back tears. “I can’t.” she whispered. “It’s over.”

Geraldine shook her head. “The two of you have to learn to fight better than this.” she told her. “It’s okay to fight and argue, but it doesn’t have to be the end of the relationship.”

“He accused me of siding with Teddy.”

“Did you?”

“I simply told Bill that I thought Teddy was the better choice for President.” she told her. “I didn’t know he would get so upset. Differences of opinion make the world go around.”

Geraldine drank down the rest of her tea. “Call him, apologize, and then you can spend the rest of the morning fucking for all I care, but please, please have your ass to the capitol building by lunchtime, okay?” she gathered up her papers. “Okay, Hillary?”

“I’m not the one that needs to apologize.”

She stuffed the folders back down in her briefcase. “Fine, be miserable I don’t give a fuck.” she got up from the table. “Or you could swallow your pride and be an adult.”

Hillary glared at her. “Thanks for the advice, Gerry.”

Geraldine dropped a kiss on the top of her head. “Romeo is coming down the street.” she told her, glancing outside. “Apologize. Kiss. Makeup. Capitol building by noon.”

She slipped on her coat and made her way out of the front door. Bill was standing at the bottom of the short set of stairs. “Penny for your thoughts, Billy?” she descended the stairs until she was in front of him. “Come on, one foot in front of the other. Your girlfriend is pretty miserable in there.”

“I’m miserable too.”

“A few little words will solve this whole mess.”

Bill nodded. “I know.” he replied. “Joe set me straight.”

“Good for Joe!” she smiled. “Now, stop stalling and get in there.”

////

Bill knocked softly on the door and it only took her a few moments to open it. The moment he laid eyes on her it was though everything was completely forgotten. “I’m sorry, darlin’.”

She launched herself into his arms. “I’m sorry too.”

He hugged her tightly, almost crushing her to him. Now that she as in his arms he never wanted to let her go. The door was closed with a slight push of his foot. “I’ve missed your beautiful face.”

“It’s been a long three days.”

She licked over her full lips and then parted them as her mouth inched closer to his, he closed in the space between them, pulling them into an all consuming kiss that left them not only breathless but wanting more.

Her fingers laced through his. “On your way to the office?”

He brought their hands up, placing a soft kiss to the back of hers. “Eventually.”

Hillary smiled, eyes beaming. “Good.”

Bill arched his eyebrow. “Good?”

“Yes.” she replied. “I need you to make love to me.”

 

tbc…


	12. Chapter 12

Out of the Woods

 

He undressed her slowly taking in every inch of her, every curve, in the bright morning light. Sunlight danced over dark tresses and made them appear lighter, almost like fine spun silk. Oh, how he loved this woman. Her beautiful face, her expressive eyes, and full lips. The swell of her breasts and curve of her hips. Beauty personified. A goddess standing before him.

A soft kiss was placed on her high cheek bone his breath sailing over her skin tickling her ear. And then another one to her forehead. He wound his hands in smooth tresses, stroking them between his long fingers. “I’ve missed you so very much.” he whispered against her temple. “I’ve been going out of my mind without you.”

“I’ve missed you too.” she ran her hands up and down his bare back. “Life is not nearly as exciting without you.”

Bill pulled back to look at her. “Are you saying you can’t live without me?”

“No.” her eyes locked with his. “I’m saying that I don’t want to live without you.”

“I think we’re getting into dangerous territory here, darlin’.”

“We’ve been in dangerous territory since the moment you kissed me.”

He brushed her hair back behind her ear. “I knew I was in trouble the moment I stepped foot in your office that day.”

Hillary smiled up at him. “Aren’t you glad I forced you into dinner?”

“You caught me off guard.” he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. “Something no one else has ever managed to accomplish.”

“Are you saying I’m special?”

“More than special.” he told her. “No one has ever made it this far into my heart.” he cupped her face in his hands. “I don’t want to lose you, Hillary.”

“You’re not going to lose me.” she assured him. “Because I have no intentions of letting you go.”

His eyes filled with tears as he looked down at the incredibly woman before him. “I love you, Hillary.”

She smiled up at him, her eyes burning into his. “I love you, too.” she whispered back. “More than I ever thought possible.” Her eyes moved from his down to his lips and then back up to his handsome face. The pink of her tongue slipped out to wet her lips. “Kiss me already.”

“Come here.” he gently cupped her face in his hands, pulling her closer to him. “You’re so beautiful.”

His mouth moved over hers capturing her lips in a lovingly delicate kiss. Languid and liquid smooth. Starting a delicious slow burn that would be impossible to extinguish. She burrowed further into his embrace, skin warming further as they thoroughly explored every inch of each other’s mouths.

They slowly eased apart for the necessity of air. He rested his forehead against hers simply relishing the feeling of her sweet scent. Oh, how he had missed her. Not being able to put it into words everything he was feeling he was simply going to show her. He pulled back to look at her, slowly dragging his thumb over her swollen bottom lip. 

“I want you so much.” he told her. “I want to take my time making love to you. I don’t want to rush.”

Hillary leaned in and pressed warm, open mouth, kisses against his neck. Her lips dragging over flushed flesh, stopping at his ear. “Come on, come to bed with me.” she reached for his hand and then led him across the room. “We’ll take it nice and slow.”

They moved together slowly her thighs encompassing his hips as he gave her long drawn out thrusts that she reciprocated with a light push of her hips. They were completely focused on each other. The connection felt deeper. Raw and intense. His eyes locked with hers, drowning in a sea of blue, as they moved together.

“I love you.” he ran his hand down her hip. “And I love the feel of you.”

Hillary ran her hands over the planes of his chest. “This feels so good.” her hips rocked up to meet his and she bit down on her bottom lip. “Oh, Bill, I love you.” she moaned, softly. “I love you so much.” 

He stretched out over her and her arms wrapped around the back of his neck as she pulled him to her. Their lips met softly, warm tongues and even warmer mouths explored with great patience. It only managed to stoke the fire between them even more. 

“I love you, I love you, I love you.” he whispered it in her ear like a mantra. He wanted their lovemaking to last forever. God, they fit together so well, so perfectly. He knew in that moment he would never make love to another woman. 

She ran her hands through his thick, dark hair. “I don’t know how much longer I can last.” her hands cupped his face, pulling him down for another delicious kiss. 

Bill reached for her hands, interlacing their fingers as he rose up slightly to look at her. He smiled as he rolled his hips against hers. Her back instinctively arched against him, pulling him in deeper. Her breath caught in her throat. “Especially when you do that.”

He couldn’t believe his luck. That he had managed to find this beautiful creature situated beneath him, skin flushed from his touch, lips swollen from his kisses, voice moaning out from the pleasure he brought her. “I thought you liked when I did that?”

“God, I do, I just don’t want to go without you.” she moaned out against his slow, thorough strokes. “I want to come with you.”

He groaned out at her suggestion. “Oh, I love the sound of that.” he bent his head, their lips meeting again kissing as though it were their oxygen, their lifeline. 

It started out slow, the ripples of her body pulling against him as their decadently leisure pace never stopped. Her body tightened, became slicker, tugging on him. And that’s all it took. Wet heat contracted deliciously around his pulsing arousal as he released, hotly, inside of her. She sobbed out as she clung to him, tears rolling out of the corners of her eyes and down into her hair. She had never felt more loved, more beautiful, more cherished. 

He sunk into her embrace, his own tears dripping onto her shoulder as he buried his head in the crook of her neck. “That was amazing.” he breathed out. “You’re amazing, I love you.”

“I love you, too.” And she did. She absolutely adored him. 

And in that moment nothing ever felt more right. The had finally found their way out of the woods.

 

Finished.


End file.
